Until The End Of Time
by Honey Wolf
Summary: A missing M rated chapter from my story "Have you ever thought we would happen?". Teru and Kurosaki's first time together. If you're interested in how they got here go read it. Lemon ahead :)))


She heard him walk, then a click, then the mattress moving. "_He's really patient with me_" she thought before she walked to the door and grabbed the handle.

"_Here goes nothing_" she thought shutting her eyes closed and opening the door. Slightly cooler air hit her, as she stepped outside and opened her eyes. The room was black and white, but she could clearly see a figure on her left, sitting on a bed, smiling lovingly to her. He noticed her blushing face, her slightly raised shoulders, and her hands in front of her beautiful body. He knew she was embarrassed.

He reached out with his hand, showing her to come closer. She walked slowly towards him and took his hand. Tension was leaving her slowly, and she started feeling butterflies in her stomach. He gazed a bit at her body, then pulled her untill her lower stomach was pressed against his chest. She looked down at his face, now so close to hers. He snug his arms around her waist and smiled at her

"You're beautiful" he whispered.

She blushed again, and it felt like butterflies in her stomach started to make a tornado. She smiled at him, kissed him, and with that she was pulled on his bed and in his warm embrace. The kiss didn't break and she was on top of him while his arms were firmly placed around her waist. She was propping herself up with her elbows, keeping herself from falling over him completely.

The kiss was soft and gentle. His arms loosened slowly, and his palms trailed her sides. He wanted to feel her. His thumbs made gentle circles on her bare flesh. His hands started going lower, finally positioning themselves just below her butt. He felt her tense slightly, but she relaxed soon.

She put her hand on his neck and caressed the skin with her thumb. She wasn't sure, again, what should she do, but she knew the point of this is giving and receiving love and pleasure. So she decided to do what she wanted, and not be afraid.

Was she nervous? Hell, yes. Was she afraid? Maybe of the unknown. Was she ready? For him, always. Did she want this? Yes.

Her hand moved slowly to his hair and she ran trough it with her fingers. She realised how she actually really loved his blonde hair._"God please don't let him go bald. Ever. "_ she thought.

She felt his left hand going lower over her right thigh, and his teeth bit her lower lip slightly before he slowly sneaked his hot tongue inside her mouth. She parted her lips more and let him taste her, and it was not long before she joined her tongue with his.

The kiss soon became passionate, with slight gasps and moans. His grip on her became stronger, and then he pulled her by the crook of her knee, pulling her leg upwards. Then he flipped them over so he was on top, adjusting her head on the pillow. The kiss broke and they looked at each other for a few seconds. Kurosaki gently moved a strand of her hair that fell over her nose and cheek before he hungrily kissed her soft lips again. The kiss didn't last very long and he started trailing kisses along her jaw, up to her earlobe, and down, over her neck to her collar-bone.

His fingers slowly brushed against the skin of her neck and shoulders, making her shudder and arch her back slightly. Her moaning wasn't so suppressed anymore, and he loved the sound of it. He bit down gently on her neck and ran his tongue over that place, as she gasped in surprise.

Her hands didn't know what to do or where to go. She ran her fingers gently over the crook of her neck, his arms and chest, finally getting her hands under his shirt, pulling it off. When she did, she started making feather-like patterns on his sides and abs, making him shudder as she ran over his sensitive zones. He felt his erection pressing against his tight jeans and he quickly took them off as well.  
Teru couldn't help but look up and down his body, but her eyes stopped for a second to look at the bulge in his boxers that wasn't in full size, but already seemed big. Slight nervousness settled in her throat, and she looked up into magnificent eyes that were staring back at her. The room was dark, but the moon illuminated them, giving entire room a magical and sexy touch.

She rose her upper body slightly and kissed him again. He loved the idea of kissing her freely, her being completely his. His hand was on her back, caressing her skin as he made his way to her right breast squeezing it gently. She arched her back on reflex, pushing herself into his hand and mewing softly into his mouth. Her body reacted on his every touch and it made him want to try her out more and find her sensitive spots. And to her it was all new.  
Her breast fitted his hand nicely. He bent down and trailed kisses over the exposed skin of her chest, and then licking on the skin of her left mound. He took the chance when she arched her back and moaned again to sneak his hands under her back and unclasp her bra, that was already slightly dislocated due their moving. When the unnecessary item was tossed to the floor she caught him gazing at her. She reddened automatically, covering her breasts and turning her head away.  
The male tilted his head to the side and raised his eyebrow at her action. He took her by the chin and made her look at him.

"Why was that?" he asked.

She darted her eyes away from his, but looked back at him again.

"Well...I...umm.." she couldn't finish, but his eyes made her do that "D-Don't stare like that, it's embarrassing. I know I'm not completely d-developed" she pouted slightly annoyed

"Well, I don't see anything I don't like here" he smirked. Even though it was dark, he knew she blushed even deeper red "In fact, I quite enjoy the view. You are beautiful, Teru. And you are mine." He kissed her lips briefly, moving her hands away from her breasts in the process.

She shuddered under his hand as he massaged her right mound. She started arching her back, pressing her breast against his hand subconsciously. His hand massaged her slowly, rolling and pressing his thumb against her pert, sandy beige peak. She mewed softly in pleasure. Her arms locked around his neck and her legs bent enough to seize his sides with her knees. His hips were grinding between her parted legs and she felt his need against her womanhood. She whimpered while pressing her hips against his, making him moan her name. He was sweating, trying to control himself.

Their wet kiss ended, and he kissed the valley between her breasts and licked it slowly. He licked around her peak before taking her in his mouth. He sucked and flicked with his tongue. Teru moaned in pleasure and surprise. He was robbing her senses away, and she didn't know what to do so she grabbed him by his hair and gently nudged him down. He smirked at this, liking that she was getting relaxed and comfortable.

"Enjoying this?" he breathed into her ear before looking at her seductively. Her face was flushed, her lips parted slightly and eyes hazy. She nodded without hesitation since she couldn't find her words, and once again her senses were pleased as she felt him fondle and lick her chest.

His hands started going lower, and stopped at the hem of her panties. He tugged on them, and then when he received no rebelling he pulled them down and she helped him with tossing them aside. He could almost smell the heat and wetness coming from her core, and that aroused him even more. He crushed his lips against hers again. She moaned his name again and gasped when she felt him cares the sensitive skin of her inner thigh, next to her heated core. His hand suddenly came to her wet folds and she jerked up at the sensation.

"Kurosaki!" she squealed loudly and one of her hands got a handful of his hair. Other scratched his back but he didn't even notice. He took that reaction as a sign to continue and he rubbed her while kissing and nipping her collarbone. She whimpered in pleasure. Her hips bucked up and her muscles rippled making her wetter than she already was. He inserted his finger into her painfully slow, while rubbing her pulsating knob. She groaned loudly, turning her head to the side in pleasure of the new sensation as he pumped her with his finger. Then he added another finger, stretching her more and making her feel slight pain for a second. But all pain was miles away when he continued to play with her core, loving the feeling of her hot wetness

Her hands came down to his boxers nervously, and she tugged them looking lustfully at the man atop of her. She slid them off to his knees and he tossed them somewhere in the room. Suddenly he lifted her up. He kneeled on the bed and she was pressed against him while. They kissed, nipped and licked each other. She felt his stiff tool against her ass and heated pussy.

Muscles rippled under her touch as she slid her hand from his chest, over his abs to his throbbing manhood that was settled under her. He grunted and grabbed her hips and ass as he felt her kiss his neck and touch experimentally the head of his tool. She slid her fingers slowly over his length, tempting him before taking a hold of his member. She played with him as he grunted and moaned her name in pleasure that her delicate hand was giving him. She felt him getting harder under her as minutes passed, even though he was already big and hard. She crushed her lustful lips against his into a passionate kiss and they moaned in unison. Than his control decreased and he groaned.

In a matter of seconds he got a condom from the nightstand, opened it with his teeth and rolled it on his needy member. Teru laid down, and bit her lower lip nervously. She followed his moves with her eyes understanding what he was doing. He looked at her lovingly.

"Are you sure about..." he started but she interrupted him.

"I'm sure." She whispered while moving a strand of his hair that stuck to his cheek "Don't stop now."

"Thank God" he sighed in relief and smiled. He couldn't wait any longer. If she was alright with this... well he was more than alright.

He brought her arm around his neck, and she gladly took the invitation to warp her shaky arms around his neck. She licked her lips nervously and of course he noticed that. He kissed her lips and pushed her legs further apart. She was panting quietly as she felt him press his hard member against her entrance. She was throbbing in want and she whimpered at the sensation.

She felt his sweaty forehead against hers, and a strong hand on her hip. Her muscles tightened as he started to slid into her slowly. She was soaking wet and hot. But soon she clamped around him

"Go" She whispered. He kissed her, trying to distract her, and told her to relax. She groaned in pain and her nails dig into his skin as he filled her halfway in one swift move. He stopped himself from moving, giving her time to relax, even though the animal in him said differently. _"Be a man Tasuku"_ he told himself. He kissed her forehead, eyes and lips.

"Just relax. I'll wait" he whispered into her ear. She nodded and leaned her forehead against his shoulder, kissing his collarbone gently. Soon he felt her relax and he pulled out slightly experimentally. She flinched, still feeling pain, but she moved her hips slightly showing him to continue. He pulled out slowly, leaving just a pulsing tip of his member in her, and then went back halfway into her tight channel. _  
_

He started thrusting slowly again and again, each time driving himself into her a bit deeper than before. She was driving him crazy. Tight, slippery wet and his. He was sweating and gripping on the sheets and her hip controlling himself for now. She was breathing deeply and her hips twitched a few times but the pain faded away soon.

Grip on him loosened soon and she tugged on his hair kissing him passionately. She moaned his name as his pace fastened

"God Teru, you feel good" he whispered to her seductively. She blushed but that didn't last. Kurosaki slammed into her hard and she threw her head back and arched her back with a loud moan. He massaged her clitoris with his thumb making it even better.

He caged her against the bed and continued to thrust deeply into her over and over. She moaned in pleasure as they continued their rhythm.

suddenly her hips were raised higher, and the thrusts became deeper and more intense.

"O-oh" she gasped "S-so deep Kurosaki" she moaned. He smirked and licked her neck and breasts and repeatedly pumped her hard.

She was heating up, loving the feeling of him inside her. She held onto his body feeling each move he made, before pushing him and herself up into the sitting position. He was confused for a second by her action but he let her do what she wanted.

"Feel like experimenting huh?" He smirked and got a kiss from her. She slid over on his lap, and wrapped her legs snuggly around his back. He slid in easily and they rocked each other moaning and groaning each other's name. She felt her clitoris rub against him trough her movements.

"Kurosaki" she moaned scratching his back, and he felt her muscles contract around him. She felt heat pool in her core.

"Cum with me, Teru" he bit on her earlobe with a smirk.

She released herself with a shudder and groan, and he released as well as he felt her walls spasm around him. They panted as Kurosaki fell on his back with Teru on top of him. She was flushed and still felt him inside her. Her head was against his neck, and he rubbed circles with his thumb on her shoulder.

"I love you" she mumbled against his skin. He smiled and kissed her on the head

"Love you too, Teru" He slid out of her, lifted them up to lay on the pillow.

"Don't let me go" Her head was on his chest, and his arms around her. He could hear it in her voice that she'll soon fall asleep.

"Never" he whispered back "though I'll have to take of that condom". He smiled and she giggled.

"I think I could handle that"

* * *

So there you go that missing chapter :3 Their first time. And there are no M rated FF of Dengeki Daisy I noted too. Revew please ^_^

Phew...and this came from a virgin. Cool. Haha, well it was kinda hard. I hope you enjoyed my hard work. And I hope my mom doesn't find this...shit...


End file.
